Seize heures, sept minutes et cinq secondes
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: OS.C'est une histoire de lâcheté mais aussi peut être d'oubli. C'est une histoire d'amour ou peut être de haine. Les deux se confondent, s'entremêlent au point de ne pouvoir discerner l'un de l'autre. C'est de la folie aussi. Le plus pure peut être.


_Disclaimer : L'auteur d'Harry Potter est la seule à avoir des droits sur les personnages et l'univers, la trame et l'écriture reste de moi._

_Note : Un One-Shot, ça faisait longtemps. C'est violent, c'est court, c'est lancinant. Peut être un semblant de vertige. C'est brutal, déstructuré, un style incisif à la Fuck you d'Archive, avec un rythme plus haché sûrement. C'est une guerre qui se déroule en extérieur alors que celui qui pourrait sauver le monde et à l'abri entre les bras d'un autre. Bonne lecture._

**_Seize heures, sept minutes et cinq secondes_**

Dix huit heures, trente six minutes et 19 secondes sur l'horloge. Seize heures, quatre minutes et trente et une secondes dans mon cœur.

La nuit tombe sur la ville. Le silence s'abat sur ma solitude.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Les secondes s'égrènent. Augmentent ma migraine.

J'ai mal. J'ai mal ! J'AI MAL !

Rien. Le vide s'est emparé de l'espace. Le mouvement à déserté la foule.

La guerre plane sur l'extérieur. Il n'y a plus que cet unique sanctuaire.

* * *

><p>Dix huit heures, quarante deux minutes et sept secondes. La porte claque. Mon cœur se remet à jour.<p>

Ta langue est glaciale sur la mienne. L'ignores-tu donc encore que ton baiser est celui du Détraqueur ?

Chut. Ne dis rien. Mon désir n'y survivrait pas, tu n'es bon que quand tu te tais.

Un mouvement lascif, entêtant. Tes cris se répercutent dans le silence.

Le plaisir se fait douleur. Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de te taire ?

Boum. Boum. Boum. C'est ton cœur qui s'affole. Tu as trouvé ton idole.

Le vent souffle sur la ville. Les tuiles s'arrachent des toits.

L'apocalypse n'est qu'une forme d'apothéose. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Les cris s'amplifient dans le noir. Encore quelques coups de hanches, je te prie.

Coup de foudres en extérieur. Tempêtes dans ton corps.

Tu seras à genoux. Je serais ton maître et tu seras mon esclave consentant.

Morsure sur ta chair. Le sang coule dans les gouttières.

Je vais te soumettre, mon amour. Ton nom sera traîné dans la boue.

Cadavres en putréfactions dans la ville. Tu as un goût de mort.

Harry Potter est une catin. Ma petite chérie, crie moi ton plaisir.

Sensuellement érotique. La pluie nettoie la ville.

La lasciveté est devenue violence. Tu l'aimeras aussi avec le temps.

Temps. Temps. Temps. Ca file entre les doigts. Demain est aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Huit heures, vingt huit minutes et cinquante sept secondes. Nouveau claquement de porte. Un cri que je ne comprends pas.<p>

Qu'ai-je fait ? Reviens-moi, mon ange.

Le soleil se lève sur la ville. La mort s'en est emparée dans mon sommeil.

Je pose mon regard sur le champ de bataille. Excuses que nul ne peut plus accepter.

La lâcheté maintient en vie. Tu me l'as appris, j'apprends mes leçons, vois-tu.

Je cris. Je cris ! JE CRIS !

Et ça explose dans mon crâne. Et les vitraux éclatent.

Tu sais, ce cri. Je l'ai compris en fait.

Tu t'en fous. Alors à quoi bon ? Je ne te retiendrais pas.

Quinze heures, trente huit minutes et quarante sept secondes. Ta voix dans le silence. Retour à la réalité.

"Putain Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"

Je te mettrais plus bas que terre. Je te battrais pour te faire taire.

"Ils sont morts. Tous !"

Je te ferais souffrir. Je te donnerais vie.

"C'est ta faute ! Tout est ta faute !"

Je te ferais hurler. Je t'apprendrais à être sage.

"Tu les as laissé mourir. Tu n'as couché avec moi que pour m'empêcher de les sauver. Tu me dégoûtes !"

Tu aimeras, oh oui, tu aimeras. Tu en redemanderas, comme la pire des catins.

"Répond Malfoy ! Putain, répond !"

Je te mentirais sur mes intentions. Tu me croiras toujours même après mille mensonges.

"Écoute-moi au moins ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard !"

Tu m'as frappé. Comment as-tu osé ?

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi tu les as laissé mourir ?"

Tristesse dans ton regard. Je l'effacerais, j'effacerais tout.

"Ils ne valaient pas ma vie. Ils n'étaient pas toi."

Souri-moi, mon amour. Cela aussi je peux te l'apprendre.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment oses-tu dire ça ?"

Tu ne me jugeras pas. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

"Je nous ai sauvé. On est ensemble maintenant."

Ne vois-tu pas le cadeau que je nous ai fait ? C'est une bénédiction, pourtant.

"Mais à quel prix, Draco ? Il n'y a eu aucun survivant."

Des épaules qui se haussent. Ne sois pas si choqué, l'indifférence s'enseigne elle aussi.

"Aucun prix n'est trop élevé pour notre bonheur. On le mérite !"

Tu m'aimeras tellement. Je te ferais m'haïr encore plus fort.

"Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant cela. Tu es un meurtrier !"

Je ris, je ris, je ris, mon dieu comme je ris. Tu es d'un pathétique.

"Je ne tenais pas la baguette. J'ai choisi d'être neutre, rien de plus."

Allez ris avec moi, mon ange. Cela ne te va pas d'être triste.

"Je ne veux pas être complice de ta folie. Tu es un monstre !"

Tout de suite les grands mots. Tu es bien trop impulsif.

"Je ne suis pas fou. La folie aurait été de nous sacrifier pour eux."

Que fais-tu, mon amour ? Pourquoi tiens-tu ta baguette si proche de ta tempe ?

"Je t'aime, Draco. Mais je ne peux plus, pas après ça."

Je comprends. Je ne te laisserais pas ce choix.

"_Oubliettes !_"

La baguette tremble entre mes doigts. Pardonne-moi de ne pas vouloir te perdre.

Si tu veux un monde, je t'en créerais un. Laisse-moi juste être le seul élément de ton univers.

Seize heures, sept minutes et cinq secondes. Le monde est vide autour. Il y a deux Survivants, mais tu l'ignores désormais.

**_Fin (?)_**

_Je ne sais pas encore si cet OS restera un OS ou se transformera en une vraie fiction à chapitre. J'hésite, si un jour il disparaît c'est que j'aurais décidé de le rééditer mais sous forme d'une fiction bien plus longue. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu. _

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Seb' ("J'attends la vie comme d'autre attendent l'espoir" No name.)_


End file.
